Alternate ending to Hotel Transylvania
by Bigj200016
Summary: I felt like trying to do a little rewrite and change the ending of Hotel Transylvania to give a little more backstory to Johnathan's character. All events up until the end of the meeting of Dracula and Mavis after the birthday party, on the roof are unchanged. This one will have rewrites in the near future
1. Chapter 1

I felt like trying to do a little rewrite and change the ending of Hotel Transylvania to give a little more backstory to Johnathan's character. All events up until the end of the meeting of Dracula and Mavis after the birthday party, on the roof are unchanged.

Chapter 1

Stemming the tide

Dracula, fresh off the meeting with his daughter on the roof after Johnathan crushed her heart, has returned to the lobby of the hotel. All the monsters are upset that he has lied to them, and admitted a human into the hotel. "My friends, please stop." Dracula said.

"You lied to us. We could have been killed by that human." Wayne replied.

"But Johnny is one of the good ones. He didn't attempt to harm anyone here. Frank, buddy, you have to trust me on this one." No one was coming to Dracula's defense.

"You told us humans were bad. Is that still true?" Eunice said.

"The truth is I don't know anymore." Dracula replied. "But now I've really screwed up."

"How could you have possibly screwed up any more than you already have?" Said Eunice.

Dracula answered, "I think Mavis and Johnny zinged." A collective gasp went up in the air. "And I got in the way. I have to try and fix this, or I will lose everything I ever cared about. Please my friends, I'm begging you. Just give me an hour to try and fix this." Everyone acquiesced and went to the restaurant to give Drac time to try and fix it.

Dracula turned to one of his security guards and asked if they knew where Johnny was.

"Still in his room, sir."

"Perfect, don't let him leave until I can talk to him." Dracula left the lobby and headed for Johnny's room as quickly as he could, and knocked loudly on his door. "Johnny, I need to talk to you. Please, if not for my sake, then for Mavis's."

At hearing this Johnny, still fighting back tears decided to give Dracula one last chance. "The door is open. Please come in."

Dracula entered the room and saw that Johnny had been weeping for a while, and had several tissues in the wastebasket. "Johnny, I screwed up big time. I didn't have the courage that my daughter had, and now I am risking losing her as well."

"You just came here to yell at me some more, didn't you? Well I am not in the mood for a lecture."

"No, Johnny. You don't understand. Did you feel something special when you first met Mavis?"

"Yes. I thought that she might be the one I'd been looking for all my life. But, I gave her up, for your sake."

"Johnny, you can't worry about what I think. The two of you zinged. That means that the two of you are meant for each other."

Dracula handed Johnny the book that Martha had given Mavis for her birthday. He began to read it, and at the end let out a gasp. "I understand now!" Johnny screamed. "We need to get to Mavis's room now before it is too late."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The truth behind Johnathan

Dracula and Johnathan hurried to Mavis's room hoping that it want too late for them to save the zing between them. Dracula arrived first and knocked. "Honey bat, please I need to talk to you."

Go away, daddy. I have nothing more to say."

"Please, honey. I have something here that might make you feel better."

"What could possible to that?"

Johnathan finally got to the door. "I hope that would be me. Mavis, please let me try to explain."

"I thought that you hate monsters."

"No, Mavis," Johnny answered, "I love you. You're my zing, and I don't want to lose you."

Mavis thought for a second and then opened the door. Johnny tried to take Mavis's hand, but she instantly pulled it away. "Johnny, you hurt me more than anyone ever had before. I didn't think it was possible for someone to irk me more than my father for deceiving me, but you did."

"Mavis, please let me explain. I experienced two of the best moments of my life tonight, and also the worst. The first was when we locked eyes and kissed. I knew right then for certain that you were my destiny. The second was after Quasi and Esmeralda exposed me as a human, and you still didn't care. I knew then that you were my zing."

"But why did you tell me you hate monsters?"

"After you embraced me I saw a look of the most primal terror I had ever seen on anyone's face. He panicked, and I thought I was doing the worst thing I could do for a good reason. I now know that I cannot let anyone else's opinion trump yours, and for that I am deeply sorry."

"It's true honey. He was conflicted in who he could hurt the least. I was terrified that I was going to lose everything I had worked for and you in the same moment." Dracula interjected.

Mavis and Johnny started to embrace, but Johnny pulled away. "I asked you father to be here because when he told me the true story of you mother's death, I was afraid to tell him all I knew. So I will ask the two of you to allow me to tell it all to both of you." They both nodded in agreement. "You see, I was drawn to the Castle Lubov. That began my trek here. I found the article on Wikipedia about it by chance." Both the vampires looked confused, but Johnny pulled out his phone and pulled up the article about Transylvania and they began to understand. "It's like a library with all sorts of information that is accessible to anyone. I read the legend that I told to your father.

'The lovely Lady Lubov one night by chance met a lonely count, and they say no two souls were ever more perfect for each other. They were married and had a child. But soon after that tragedy stuck and they were both killed in an accident.'

Your father then told to me that it wasn't an accident. I arrived at the castle and instantly felt this presence, but unlike a ghost it was peaceful. As soon as I entered the castle itself I heard a woman's voice speak. 'Finally, the blood had returned to the scene of the crime.' I looked around to see if anyone else had heard this also, but no one did. It continued, 'but as my beloved forgave him, so I forgive you.'" Instantly Dracula began to lose himself in contemplation, almost immediately remembering the encounter. "I was drawn further into the castle until I say the portrait of the Lady Lubov. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life." Instantly Mavis and Dracula began to grin. "After I looked at the picture for a minute the voice resumed, 'you have come this far. Will you go just a little further?' I was still looking at the portrait and noticed it was winking at me. 'For your destiny, will you go just a little further?' I now was touching the painting and felt something I have never felt before; I can only best describe it as pure peace and optimism.

A tour guide then approached me and told me that I needed to catch back up with my group. I then asked her who that lady in the picture was. 'That was the Lady Lubov' she answered, and began repeating the legend I had heard before. But when she finished I thought of something I never had before. 'What about the child?' I asked.

She almost seemed surprised. 'The child? It's been more than 100 years, it's probably dead by now, if it even survived the accident.'

After that I caught up to my group and finished the tour, but before I left I saw something on the floor that caught my eye. It was an advertisement for the Transylvania Monster Festival. I thought that could be an interesting event, kind of like Comic Con." Johnny could see they had no clue what he was talking about so he grabbed his phone again and pulled up the Wikipedia page on the San Diego Comic Book Convention and explained about it. They understood a little bit. "But just after I grabbed the flyer the voice spoke to me for the last time and said, 'for your destiny, just a little further.' I began to make arraignments that led me to Brasov, then eventually here. You see Mavis, I am related to the man who killed your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula's Turn

After Johnny finished speaking, Mavis was stunned, but it was Dracula who spoke next. "Honey" he said to Mavis, "I know that every word he said is true." Mavis was now even more surprised. "Because the day after your mother was killed I saw him. He approached us while we were travelling to your Uncle Wayne's home, where I thought we would be safe. I could tell by looking at him that he hadn't stopped weeping since it happened. I snarled at him, hoping that he would turn away, but it did nothing. I then remembered that my father had said only a few emotions can trump fear, but the most powerful in sincere guilt. He asked if we lived in the castle. I told him we did. Then he said, 'Heaven help me. Was the woman there your beloved?' I answered yes again. 'And is that your child?' he continued. Yes again. 'God forgive me, I've done something terrible. Please sir, are you a vampire?' Also, yes. 'I beg you for mercy. I am the man who killed your wife.'

I then growled longer and louder than I have at any other time in my life. It was loud enough to wake up, my precious, but yet again it evoked no reaction from him. I then asked, 'Then why have you sought me out? Do you wish to try and kill me and my child as well?'

'No, sir. I didn't want to even be there. My lord forced me to go. He made everyone in the village go under threat of expulsion and the starvation of their families. I couldn't make my family endure such a cruel fate. So I went, hoping that no one would be at the castle. I saw the look on her face, and knew she had no intent to harm any of us, and wanted to turn back. But when our commander saw her fangs, he ordered us to attack her, and anyone who refused would be shot, and their families left to fend for themselves. I had no choice. Her death, or my entire family. Immediately after I staked her, I regretted it. Please sir, I beg you, please kill me.'

'No. That would be more merciful than you deserve. You should have to live with your actions on your conscience for the remainder of your life. And besides, I have never harmed anyone out of anger, and I do not intend to start now.'

'Then sir, may I ask for your forgiveness. I never had any grievances against you or your wife. I never met any of your kind.'

'That I will grant to you. But you must leave me now, for my child is starting to wake.'

'Thank you, sir'. With that the man left as quickly as he approached. I dropped you off with Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda the preceded back to the castle to recover anything that was salvageable, but little was. All I could take was a portrait of your mother and me. While I was there, I saw that same man lying on the floor with a stake thru his own heart. It appears that he drove the same one thru his own heart that he drove thru your mother's. His conscience would not allow him to live with all that guilt."

Mavis was not completely shocked. "Why didn't you kill him when he confessed to you?"

"I explained that. That would have been more merciful that he deserved. I had hoped that he would have lived much longer, and had to bear that guilt for a long time. That would have been a much more fitting punishment.

There is one other thing, honey. I know about the story in the castle that Johnny told. It is true also. Your mother must have known all along that Johnny was your zing. Because you see, she appeared to me in a dream the day before he arrived. She said, 'there is someone coming to the hotel, and for the sake of our child, you must trust him.'"

Instantly Johnny put all the pieces together. "It must have been fate."

"What is fate?" Mavis asked.

"My mother always said that fate is when there is one too many coincidences for it to be chance. Think about it. Something drew me, the descendant of the man who killed your mother to the castle then here. Your mother also told your father that someone was coming, and for your sake he had to trust him. And finally, she gave you that book on true love for your 118th birthday. It can't all be chance. Mavis, I don't know why I was given the honor of being your zing. And Drac, I don't know why I was the one to attempt to restore your trust in humans."

Mavis then embraced him and said, "You're right. Everything adds up. But still, why did you almost let me go?"

"Because I wasn't sure which action would hurt who the least."

"You're right, Johnathan" said Drac, "but how are you going to try and restore my faith in humans."

Johnathan started searching in his backpack. "By being Mavis's zing for one. This by the other." He held out the monster fest flyer he found at the castle. "It's perfect. I think it would be just like Comic Con, almost everyone there will be in costume, so no one would think much of you guys anyway. And even if you tried to scare them, I doubt it would do any good as many would assume you were acting anyway."

"You may be right. Besides, I always wanted to see a real human village" Mavis said.

Dracula relented and they all headed to the restaurant to get volunteers to go out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Human World

Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny all headed to the restaurant to recruit volunteers to accompany them to the monster festival. Dracula spoke first, "I don't know if the human world is safe or not, but Johnny thinks we will be fine."

Frank was the first to commit. "If Johnny says it's ok, that is all I need to know. He is like my cousin, after all."

"Frank, I lied about that." Dracula admitted.

"I don't care." Frank replied. Wally and Griffin both agreed with Frank's sentiments and agreed to go. The six of them all headed into one of the hearses, and began heading to the festival with Griffin driving. About a mile from the parking lot, they noticed someone dressed as a wolfman saying, "welcome to Transylvania." He then attempted to howl.

"That was trippy," Wally said. Once they parked their car they began to walk around. As Johnny had guessed, no one really paid any attention. The only response they got from anyone were compliments on their costumes, except for Johnny who went in his Johnny-Stein outfit. A few actually razzed him about it.

One random attendee actually said to Johnny, "for as good as everyone else's costume in your groups is, yours is kind of lame. Especially yours," he said looking at Mavis. "That vampire girl costume is outstanding." He attempted to kiss her hand, but before Johnny could protest, Mavis snarled at him exposing her fangs. She was surprised to see no reaction from the guy. "You're killing it. You even have the growl down cold." He left their group.

Mavis looked at Johnny and said, "I think you're right. He thought I was acting in costume."

"Yeah," Johnny said, "could you imagine what he would have thought if he was talking to an actual vampire? He probably would have peed his pants, or asked for your autograph." The group continued to walk around. Dracula found himself entered in a costume contest, and to everyone's surprise, finished third. Johnny turned to him and said, "no one suspects anything. I told you."

"You may be right, Johnny," Dracula said. "I kind of like these people. I don't know why I was so afraid to even try and come out of the shadows." He turned to Mavis, "Honey, I don't know why I was so afraid to let you experience this."

Wally entered into a howling contest, and easily won it, which got his even more admiration. Griffin went around pranking people by tripping them and making things float. By far Mavis received the most attention. Johnny told her that beautiful women always get the most attention. "You're socializing with a bunch of nerds who rarely leave their basements." Mavis smiled and kissed Johnny, which was met by a lot of groans from men who hoped they had a chance to get to know her.

The night went great, until someone went to light a cigarette. Frank immediately saw the flame and began freaking out, even going as far as to climb and inflatable of himself while growling. To everyone's surprise this also elicited cheers from the crowd. Frank even admitted to being the real Frankenstein's monster, but no one paid much attention, except a few patrons who wanted his autograph. He climbed down and said to Dracula, "Johnny was right. They mean us no harm. They actually respect us. Imagine what they would think it they knew you were the real Dracula."

Someone happened to hear Frank and said to Dracula, "If you're the real Dracula then prove it." Dracula had his beer stein levitate and break over his chin. "Ok, I guess you are the real Dracula. Hey everyone, this is the real Count Dracula." Dracula expected a mob to attack them, but to his surprise they only sought autographs and a few words with him. A few attempted to take selfies, but that didn't work since Dracula could not be photographed.

The group stayed at the festival until it closed for the night at midnight. They returned to the hotel to tell their guests about the experience, even bringing a few of the humans with them as well. Needless to say, the humans were more amazed by the hotel than the guests were of the humans. Dracula was the first to speak. "They mean us no harm. We even exposed ourselves, and no one thought anything of it. We can trust the humans." All the humans and monsters were in the restaurant until morning, each inquiring about the others' world. That was except for Mavis and Johnny.

Mavis and Johnny went to the roof to talk about all that was revealed that day: Johnny's humanity and the fact that he was descended from the man who killed Mavis's mother, the human world not fearing monsters, the fact that Dracula spared the life of the killer, and that he was told of Johnny's coming. Shortly before sunrise, they passionately embraced and shared their first kiss since all of the truths were revealed. Dracula had flown up in bat form and witnessed this, with a huge smile crossing his face.

After the separated, Johnny dropped to a knee and said, "Mavis, I may not have a ring right now, but I know that you are my zing. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Mavis began crying and nodding her head saying, "yes, Johnny-Stein, for you are my zing as well." Neither of them had noticed that they began levitating until after Mavis said yes. She turned and saw Dracula still in bat form. "Dad, let us down." Dracula instantly lowered them and changed back into his normal form.

"Mavy-Wavy, I told you that you would have a special 118th birthday. I just didn't think that I would be the one getting a present as well," Dracula said while turning to Johnny. "You were right. Not only my son-in-law, but also the one to restore my faith in humanity. Thank you Johnny." The three embraced on the roof, remaining there until the sunlight started to burn Dracula and Mavis at which they continued in Mavis's room. "Happy birthday, Mavis."

"Thanks, daddy. And thank you, my love," Mavis said as she turned to Johnny, and kissed him one final time that night.

The End


End file.
